1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for adapting and attaching a forklift implement to a backhoe supplied with a bucket. More particularly, the invention relates to adapter plates which can be attached to a forklift implement in order to quickly attach the forklift to a backhoe boom and to modifications to the bucket attachment of a backhoe to quickly attach the forklift implement without the need to remove the bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist in the art many devices for operating forklifts or other implements attached to a backhoe, or for substituting implements on the booms of loaders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,184 issued to Friedland discloses a method of attaching a forklift implement to the blade of a loader bucket by means, of attachment pads. The pads attached to the forklift implement can be raised or lowered by means of screws having a swivel surface which allows proper adaptation of the forklift implement to the blade of the bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,926 issued to Knapp describes an adjustable fork tractor system. The objective of the invention is to disclose an adjustable fork that allows the lifting of loads of substantially different sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,338 issued to Lawrence discloses an implement mounting apparatus for use with utility tractors, lawn and garden tractors, and riding mowers. The mounting apparatus allows the removable mounting and use of numerous attachments for performing multiple grounds maintenance, such as yard and lawn care, or the lifting of objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,237 issued to Oka discloses a leveling mechanism for maintaining the desired angle between the implement and the horizon of either a forklift or a front loader bucket. The device is to be utilized in a dual boom frontal loader mounted on a tractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,947 issued to Frost, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,282, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,243 issued to Carter disclose different methods of attaching a forklift to the bucket of a dual boom front loader.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,798 issued to Guest discloses yet another method for attaching a forklift to the bucket of a front-end loader.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,952 issued to Jennings discloses yet another method of converting the bucket of a front-end loader into a quasi forklift implement.
As shown by the prior art, many approaches and devices have been utilized to adopt certain categories of earth moving equipment to the utilization of a forklift. Most of the patents relate to the modification of dual boom front-end loaders for utilization or attachment of a forklift.
The present invention is aimed at achieving the rapid change, in a single boom backhoe, from a bucket to a forklift. The objective can be achieved by attaching two adapter plates to the back plate of a forklift implement. Said adapter plates are designed to engage directly to the typical receiver member of a single boom backhoe. Another way of achieving the objective is to affix a pair of adapter plates to both sides of the receiver member. The adapter plates attached to the receiver member are designed to engage directly with a rod affixed to the back of the forklift implement. This last approach allows the forklift implement to be attached to the backhoe without removing the bucket. Both approaches allow the modification of a backhoe from a bucket to a forklift rapidly by a single individual. Both embodiments represent a substantial improvement over equipment commercially available at the present time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rapid method of substituting the bucket of a single boom backhoe with a forklift implement.
It is another object of the present invention to modify a standard and commercially available forklift implement for easy attachment to the boom of a backhoe.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide adapter plates that can be attached to commercially available forklift implement for easy attachment to the receiver member of the backhoe boom.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment method for a forklift implement to a backhoe boom without the need to remove the bucket.
It is a further objective of the present invention to attach the forklift implement to the backhoe boom and bucket without the need to utilize any tools.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a secure and stable attachment of the forklift implement to the backhoe boom and bucket without utilizing any fastening devices.